Love for A Strawberry
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: Giotto is the popular hearthrob in school and she's just the new girl with no friends. What will happen when he suddenly asks her to go to the ball with him? Stupid summary. GiottoxOC. Blah blah blah... not sure about the rating but it's not M.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, Lambo and Levi would not be in it.

In England~…. FLASHBACK!

_"What?! Boarding school?!" I exclaimed, staring at my eldest sibling in shock._

_"Yes. According to Mama and Papa's will, you are to meet up with a certain Tsunayoshi Sawada and attend his school." my eldest sister, Ritsu said._

_"*sniff* Why is my life a living hell? You know, Ritsu?" I said._

_"Know what?" she asked._

_"You're a foul git." I replied._

_"You take that back!" she demanded._

_"No way. I'll take it back only when hell freezes over." I sneered. _

_Then, we both heard an applause. It came form my 2 elder brothers (who are twins), Yuki and Yuji._

_"Nice job, Saki! Never knew you had it in you!" Yuki complimented me, locking his arm around mine._

_"Yes, I totally agree." Yuji added with a creepy smile._

_"Thanks! Finally, some sane p!" I sighed._

_"Are you calling me insane?!" Ritsu demanded, yet again. "But I'm not bonkers!"_

_"I never said you were crazy. I just said that there are finally some sane people." I said. "But, if you want, you shall be labeled insane from now on. Congratulations!"_

_"WOOHOO!" Yuji ad Yuki said in unison._

End of FLASHBACK!

Our teacher here in Japan said that there will be a ball this month and all of us have to attend. There was a buzz of excitement coming form my classmates. The girls were squealing while the boys were whispering to one another about who dates who or something. But not me. I have no friends, being the new girl.

I've also learned that people travel in groups, so I feel very out of place.

Nothing really interested me, except for a guy with blonde hair. He was always surrounded by his friends and I could see fangirls from afar, gawking at them. I admit, he's hot. And his name is Giotto. Ieyasu, in Japanese.

Sometimes, I wish he'd ask me to be his date, but that's totally impossible. He's popular, cool, handsome, and a heartthrob, while I'm a nobody.

A week before the ball…

I was putting stuff in my locker when I noticed some guys checking me out and grinning sinisterly. Wao. I guess I'm not a nobody anymore. Even though I'm happy about this, they are perverts. And that is totally gross.

When I closed my locker, Giotto was standing there, facing me.

"Hi. You're Saki, right?' he asked me.

"Y-Yeah…?" I said, blushing because of his hotness.

"So… um… want to be my date for…the ball…?" he asked me nervously, putting on a goofy smile.

:Sure!" I said, with happiness. "But why me out of all the other pretty girls out there?'

"Actually, the first time I saw you, I immediately fell in love with you. I guess you could say that it was love at first sight. I was kinda shy at first to talk to you personally…. But you're the one. The only one I'll ever love." he said. Amazing. He's just amazing.

"OK: I exclaimed, blushing. " I actually like you too. No, I love you too."

"So, after school, do you want to buy our attire or something?" he suggested, blushing as well.

"Sure."

After school…

Giotto and I met at the gates of the school and we went to the mall. We headed towards the department store and I saw this beautiful periwinkle gown.

"Ooooh… Giotto, I wanna try on this one!" I said, showing him the dress.

"Ok. Try it on, Saki." he said.

I entered the dressing room and came out after dressing up.

"You look very beautiful in it!" Giotto complimented me, blushing.

"T-Thanks. Y-you don't have to blush. After all, we just confessed a while ago." I said.

I went back to the dressing room and exited, wearing my normal clothing.

"Giotto, it's your turn!" I said.

"I'm not really good with choosing clothes…" he sighed. Liar. You're so hot. You MUST be good at choosing clothes…

"Hm… What about this one? Try it, try it , try it!" I sait, poining at a tuxedo.

"Sure…" he replied.

When he came out, OMG. He was so hot! Not that he's not, but he's hotter now!

"You. Look. So. AWESOME!" I said, jawdropping.

"Thanks… Hehe…" he said.

We purchased the 2 items and headed to our separate dormitories. But, he did tell me that he still had to look for his and that I should go directly to mine to be able to rest and prepare for the ball or something.

I decided to apologize to Ritsu for all the "mean" things I told her. I dialed her cellphone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello? Ritsu here." She said.

"Ritsu, it's me, Saki." I said.

"Oh. You." She said with a bored voice.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu, for all the mean things I told you. I take it all back. I'm actually quite happy here in japan." I told her.

"It's alright. Apology accepted!" she said, going back to her usual cheery voice. "Did you meet Tsunayoshi yet?"

"Yeah. He picked me up from the airport and his friend's driver and limo brought us to the school. I'm in my dorm right now." I said.

"Tell me about everything that happened." She said.

So, I told her all that occurred, starting from the first day of school to the part where Giotto asked me on a date to the ball.

"Congratulations!" Ritsu said. "Sorry, but I gotta go now. Kazuma needs help with a project and you know how hopeless, useless, and worthless he is. Buh-bye!"

Ohkaayyyyy… I think I know where I got my meanness from….

"Bye." I said, putting the phone down.

Then my dorm's door opened and a familiar and soothing voice said, "Hi, roommate. I just found out the number of my dorm room." It came from my beloved Giotto.

"Giotto?!" I said in surprise.

"Saki?!" he said.

"You're my roommate?!" we both said in unison.

"Well, things will be very interesting form now on, Giotto." I said.

"Yep." He agreed.

I turned around and started fixing his bed. Then, he got me from behind and faced me. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. OMG! He is such a god kisser! I blushed when I thought of this.

When he broke off, I said, "What the hell?!"

"Why? I think you want me to kiss you again." He said, with a very seductive voice and hugging me from behind.

"…..Uh…" I muttered.

"Oh, so it's a no~." he sighed.

"No it is not! It is a yes!" I immediately said.

"Of course it is a yes." He said, smirking. "It will always be."

And so, we kissed again. It was intense, fiery and passionate.

And the writer was getting tired of typing and so our story ends here. The End.


End file.
